2.7 Patch
Announced: February 8, 2013 Released: February 12, 2013 Encounter Expiration: Are you getting beat down by Raiders, Critters, and/or other intruders? Give them the silent treatment and you’ll literally bore them into submission! Ignoring Encounters will now result in their expiration after approximately a week. Portable Defenses: The Vehicle Factory is proud to present the latest and greatest in mobile bullet blocking technology! Sandbag Pile: Premium potato sacks filled with the highest quality sand available around the Outpost! They’re crafted with care so that they’re dirt cheap to repair. Literally, you can fix them using DIRT! Don’t lose your helmet though… Snipers are still skilled enough to aim over the top! Access Sandbags at Level 13. Portable Wall: These defenses will appeal to those with a little more stashed away in their underground warehouses. Zoey designed this defensive structure to have some serious moves. Not only does it expertly block bullets, but it also thwarts Sniper attacks. In all honesty, they’re likely to outlast the Troopers they’re assigned to protect! Deploy them with your forces at Level 35. Disclaimer: Recent reports and observations lead us to believe that Portable Walls actually have feelings. In some cases they’ve reportedly crushed the troops hiding behind them! It is for this reason we at the Vehicle Factory recommend that not only do you watch what you say around these defenses, you also deploy no more than TWO at one time. New Units: New Silver Wolves have joined the fight! They’ll shoot at your enemies for money… Your money, of course. Silver Wolf Enforcer: This unit is leaving the Mercenary Vault for a while. Never fear, he will return! Silver Wolf Grenadier: The good news, the Silver Wolf Grenadier will be filling the open spot! Known for their famously unstable homemade explosives, this unit can be trained for some Merits and Gold at Level 42! When using his Small Grenades, he has the following stats: # Damage: 72-108 # Range: 1-3 Silver Wolf Devastator: Marginally less psychotic than the SW Grenadier, this unit takes to the battlefield with a shoulder mounted RPG launcher! When asked where he acquired his weapon, the Devastator is likely to look at the ground and say, “…found it.” Sounds pretty suspicious… Regardless, this premium unit can be acquired with Nanopods at Level 42! His Bazooka Blast attack inflicts the following on enemy lines: # Damage: 94-127 # Range: 1-3 # 75% Chance Armor Piercing New Houses: New, high level housing is available for players who agree that if you’re going to live in a military Outpost 500 miles beyond the edge of civilization, you better do it IN STYLE! Modern Duplex: Cram two families worth of class and sophistication into a living space that is technically only large enough to support one. Eight workers will be thankful for the artisan cement, steel, and granite countertops this abode offers. Build it at Level 35! Fancy Mansion: Don’t let limited lot size get you down! You can still have the home of your dreams, just build up instead of out. Boasting rustic colonial charm AND the social status afforded when you spend some green, this 2 person Premium home has a very high tax return per capita. Construction can begin when you reach Level 45! New Missions: We’re getting to know our friends from Installation 17 a little better, as we help Aurora recover the stolen prototypes from the Silver Wolves! Also, for players still fairly early in the game (between levels 24 and 35), you’ll set out after Silver Wolves that have stolen supplies from Recoil Ridge! Exploit Fixes: We’ve removed an exploit where you could spawn random encounters too quickly. Also, to combat the “Town of a Million Fountains” effect that has been happening, we’ve reduced the value of occupations on the Rustic Fountain and Modern Fountain. Instead of 380 Gold, the value will be 57 Gold. Additional Updates & Bug Fixes: * We have removed ALL Infected content from the Build Menu. * Any active Infected missions that you have not completed will be turned off when 2.7 goes live. Finish them quickly to take full advantage! * The cool-down times for the Rocket Truck, Brimstone, Heavy Recon, and Special Agent have been changed so that they’re more clear. * The Permits Office is no longer invisible during construction. * Gold drops from three Level 50 random encounters have been fixed. * This update includes a fix for the World Map crashes that have been occurring while the Permits Office was under construction or experiencing an upgrade. * We have fixed the issue related to bonuses dictated by decoration ranges. * Buildings under construction will no longer be invisible. * Population discrepancies related to the Permits Office have been resolved. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=40137/ Category:Patches Category:2.7 Patch Category:Battle Nations News